typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Fionn)
|master=Fujimaru Ritsuka |HGW=Grand Order |series=Fate/Grand Order |strength=B+ |endurance=B |agility=A+ |mana=C |luck=C |phantasm=B+ |cskill1=Kháng Ma Lực |cskill1value=B |cskill2=Thần Tính |cskill2value=D |skill1=Thiên Lý Nhãn |skill1value=B |skill2=Thiên Lý Nhãn (vẻ đẹp) |skill2value=B++ |skill3=Vẻ Đẹp Của Rắc Rối Với Phụ Nữ |skill3value=A |skill4=Ma Thuật |skill4value=B |np1=Mac an Luin |np1target=Chống Quân |np1rank=A+ |np2=Uisce Beatha |np2target=Kháng Nhân |np2rank=C |np3=Fintan Finegas |np3target=Trí Tuệ |np3rank=B }} |master=Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia |HGW=Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Fuyuki lẩn 3 |series=Fate/Apocrypha }} |JPvoice= |Engvoice= |gender=Nam |height=181cm |weight=63kg |source= |region=Châu Âu |alignment=Trung lập |attribute=Thiên |armament=Giáo |qualclasses= |extraclasses= }} Servant thuộc trường phái Lancer có thể được Fujimaru Ritsuka triệu hồi thông qua Grand Order trong Fate/Grand Order. Đồng thời cũng là Servant của Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Fuyuki lẩn 3 trong dòng thời gian Fate/Apocrypha. Thông tin Danh tính Danh tính của Lancer là | |Finn Makkūru}}, lãnh đạo của các Hiệp Sĩ Fianna, một nhóm các hiệp sĩ vô song của (Ireland), và là bạn của Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.''Fate/Zero'' - Volume 2: Act 8 -122:18:42, p.251-253 & 270-272 Huyền thoại Hậu duệ của Thần Chiến Tranh Celtic , Fionn là một anh hùng vĩ đại đã lập nên nhiều chiến công anh dũng và kỳ tích, như việc có được khả năng kiểm soát nước chữa trị nhờ tinh dầu của ; giải thoát thủ đô khỏi Ác thần , kẻ có quyền năng thao túng ngọn lửa và giấc ngủ; hay đánh đuổi những kẻ xâm lược và quái vật, Ma Trư, Minh Giới Mã, và thậm chí là Thần Tổ của anh, Thần Chiến Tranh Nuada,... như một Vệ Thần của Erin.Fate/Grand Order Profile of Fionn mac Cumhaill, translated by Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair. Khi phục vụ cho của Erin, , Fionn đã đạt được vô số thành tựu xứng đáng để dược ca ngợi như nhà lãnh đạo, hiệp sĩ vĩ đại nhất trong các Hiệp Sĩ Fianna vinh quang. Anh đã trải qua chuyến hành trình hoàn hảo như một anh hùng vĩ đại, nhưng cũng có một số phận rắc rối với phụ nữ. Rắc rối đầu tiên của anh là bị mê hoặc bởi hai chị em xinh đẹp, và phải nhận một lời nguyền. Sự bất hạnh của anh tiếp tục sau đó, Fionn mất bảy năm trong một mâu thuẫn với Yêu Tinh vì người vợ đầu tiên của anh. Khi Fionn được hứa hôn với người vợ thứ ba, con gái của Vua Tối cao, Gráinne, họ đã tổ chức một buổi lễ lớn để kỷ niệm dịp này, cảm giác như buổi tiệc đính hôn thú vị hơn thảy những thứ khác. Con trai ngài, một nhà thơ và người cháu, chiến binh , cũng như các hiệp sĩ trung thành, kể cả Diarmuid đều tham dự. Bởi vì Gráinne cầu xin Diarmuid đưa cô đi khỏi đó, cả hai cùng nhau chạy trốn. Fionn trong cơn ghen và oán hận đã huy động mọi nguồn lực của mình truy lùng họ. SalmonOfKnowledge.jpg| Fate zero Fionn and Grainne ceremony.jpg|Lễ đính ước của Fionn và Grainne. Fate Zero Fion dispatch.jpg|Fionn điều phái thuộc hạ của mình. Fionn shot.jpg|"Sự hòa giải" giữa Fionn và Diarmuid. Sau khi Diarmuid chiến đấu vượt qua tất cả mọi trở ngại, Fionn là người đau khổ nhất trước những sự hi sinh vô ích, vậy nên, anh quyết định chấp thuận cuộc hôn nhân của họ, ban tặng tước hiệu và lãnh thổ cho Diarmuid, và nhận anh về dưới trướng mình một lần nữa. Dù cho Diarmuid muốn hoà giải nhưng Fionn cũng không thể buông bỏ được sự ghen tỵ cay đắng của mình trong chuyện này. Trong thời bình, anh thường dành những ngày yên ả của mình trong khi thực hiện các cuộc đi săn cùng các hiệp sĩ dưới trướng. Trong một chuyến đi săn, Diamuid bị thương nặng bởi răng của một Ma Trư. Nhưng anh không sợ hãi khi có một hồ nước cách đó chín bước chân, mà Fionn có thể tạo ra nước chữa thương. Mặc cho Diarmuid đang sắp chết, Fionn không thể quên được cơn giận của mình, nên anh đã để nước tràn ra khỏi tay trong trong hai lần đầu mang nước về cho Diarmuid. Đến lần thứ ba, Diarmuid chết vì vết thương của mình. Tranh chấp cuối cùng này đã khiến cho nhóm hiệp sĩ vinh quang sụp đổ. Nhiều thuộc hạ của Fionn tỏ ra thất vọng và bị kích động bởi sự kiện này, không lâu sau đó, các hiệp sĩ Fianna chia thành hai phe, gây ra một cuộc chiến mà Fionn mất giữa cuộc xung đột. Ngoại hình Ngoại hình của Fionn trong Fate/Grand Order là khi anh đang ở đỉnh cao cuộc sống với tư cách là một hiệp sĩ, tràn đầy sự thanh lịch và quyến rũ như thể anh ấy đang toả sáng. Nó phản ánh khoảng thời gian trẻ trung của anh, trước khi anh mất bảy năm trong cuộc xung đột với yêu tinh vì người vợ đầu tiên. Trong Fate/Zero anh xuất hiện với dáng vẻ của một vị vua. trong Fate/Grand Order, minh họa bởi Akira Kasukabe. Fionn design.png|Thiết kế nhân vật Fionn mac Cumhaill trong Fate/Zero của Ufotable. }} Tính cách Một hiệp sĩ vô tư và cao quý, người tôn trọng và đi theo con đường đúng đắn. Đồng thời luôn cởi mở và tìm kiếm niềm vui. Không nghi ngờ gì nữa, Fionn dù chỉ một chút, sự quyến rũ của bản thân. "Đến đây! Lúc này đây, tôi đang toả sáng!" Giống như cách xuất hiện, hành động của anh cũng đầy thanh lịch. Tuy nhiên, lối suy nghĩ của anh tương đối táo bạo. Vẻ ngoài của anh phù hợp với tính cách trẻ trung của mình. Một người sẽ không quan tâm tới tính cách ngoan cố trong những giai thoại sau này về quá khứ của mình. Fionn nhận thức được sự thật đằng sau vẻ đẹp của bản thân. Vẻ ngoài của anh, từ khi sinh ra đã có nó, nên anh không lấy làm kiêu hãnh. Người ta nói rằng anh là một con người rộng lượng, trong thời bình, anh thường dành những ngày yên ả của mình trong khi thực hiện các cuộc đi săn cùng các hiệp sĩ dưới trướng. Mặc dù có một tính cách giàu tình cảm, anh dâng hiến tình yêu vĩnh cửu và duy nhất cho người vợ mình. Chỉ những lúc nghĩ về cô, Fionn Mac Cumhaill không phải là thủ lĩnh hiệp sĩ, chỉ là một người thanh niên thành thật với bản thân mình. Thực tế thì Fionn rất hay ghen, dù anh không nhận ra điều đó. Trong quá khứ, khi đang ở đỉnh cao cuộc sống với tư cách là một hiệp sĩ, có một giai thoại về việc anh đã vô cùng phẫn nộ với Diarmuid vì đã cướp đi người vợ thứ ba của anh, nàng Gráinne xinh đẹp. Sau đó, Fionn đã để mặc cho Diamuid chết khi anh ta gặp khó khăn, tất cả chỉ vì sự oán hận xuất phát từ cơn ghen sâu sắc của mình. Fionn sẽ không thay đổi lời nói và cử chỉ thanh lịch của mình trong mối quan hệ với Master. Kể từ khi anh phục vụ vì những lợi ích của Vị Vua Tối Cao Ireland khi còn sống, anh không thấy phiền khi phục vụ như một Servant, bởi vì là một anh hùng, anh muốn làm việc vì lợi ích của mọi người, anh cho rằng sẽ không có vấn đề gì với cách tiếp cận đó. Ngoài ra, có thể do xuất hiện với hình dạng lúc trẻ nên suy nghĩ của anh có phẩn "trẻ" hơn so với những năm cuối đời (Nhưng anh vẫn có tất cả những ký ức cho đến những năm cuối cùng). Có thể vấn đề không phải ở phụ nữ, mà bản thân anh mới là người có lỗi--- Cho đến phút cuối, Fionn Mac Cumhaill cũng không hề nghĩ đến chuyện này. "Rốt cuộc là mình sai chỗ nào?" Kể cả bây giờ, khi đã trở thành Anh Linh và xuất hiện như Servant, anh vẫn không thể hiểu. Điều ước của Fionn với Chén Thánh là "thay đổi khuynh hướng gặp rắc rối với phụ nữ của anh". Anh cho rằng tất cả những bi kịch trong đời anh bắt nguồn từ số phận rắc rối với phụ nữ. Nhưng đó là cách suy nghĩ của anh khi được triệu hồi dưới hình dạng này, trong trường hợp được triệu hồi dưới hình dạng khác, có thể suy nghĩ và mong ước của anh sẽ khác đi. Các mối quan hệ ;Diarmuid Ua Duibhne :Theo như Fionn trẻ tuổi ở thế giới này quan tâm, bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra trong những năm cuối của anh đơn thuần là những ký ức "không thuộc về hiện tại." Không quan tâm tới nó, anh chắc chắn sẽ nói, "Rất vui được gặp lại cậu sau một thời gian dài." Tuy nhiên, với Diarmuid, người vẫn nhớ rõ về cái chết của bản thân là vấn đề với Fionn, điều này thực sự rất khó xử… Nó cũng không giúp Fionn tiếp tục những câu đùa kỳ lạ về rắc rối giữ họ. ;Bedivere :"Airgetlám ở đây? Chuyện này là thật à?" ;Các Servant nữ đáng yêu :"Chà chà, sự khó chịu này… Có vẻ như tôi lại đang toả sáng nữa rồi!" Vai trò Fate/Grand Order Nhiệm vụ khảo nghiệm Brynhild E Pluribus Unum: Bắc Mỹ Thần Thoại Đại Chiến Fionn xuất hiện tại dị điểm Bắc Mỹ, anh phục vụ cho quân đội Celtic dưới quyền Medb. Anh cùng Diarmuid Ua Duibhne tấn công Fujimaru Ritsuka, Mash Kyrielight và Florence Nightingale và bị họ đánh bại. Họ đối mặt với nhóm của Fujimaru Ritsuka một lần nữa tại nhà tù Alcatraz, nơi cuối củng họ bị giết. Salomon: Quan Vị Thần Điện Thời Gian Fionn là một trong số các Servant xuất hiện tại Dị điểm "E Pluribus Unum" đến hỗ trợ Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea chống lại các Ma Thần.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 06: V / Arsenal Halphas Fate/Apocrypha '' Anime.]] Trong một tập phim của dựa theo Fate/Apocrypha, Fionn được giới thiệu ngắn gọn trong đoạn hồi tưởng về Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lẩn 3, được triệu hồi bởi Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. Trong cuộc chiến tại thế giới Fate/Apocrypha, sau cùng anh đã đấu một trận sinh tử với Ruler.Fate/Apocrypha - Volume 3: Prologue, p.007-013 Các hành động của anh ở thế giới Fate/stay night vẫn chưa rõ. Chỉ biết là một trong hai Saber đã biến nó thành trận đánh cuối cùng tại thế giới đó. Fate/Zero Fionn xuất hiện trong những giấc mơ được chia sẻ giữa Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald và Lancer. Khả năng Fionn được cho là "Vô địch nơi Hạ Giới", sức mạnh và danh tiếng của anh có thể sánh ngang với . Ban đầu, anh được ban cho nhiều khả năng và bảo khí do làm chủ được ma thuật Celtic và sự khôn ngoan. Nhưng chỉ có ngọn giáo Mac an Luin, Fintan Finegas, Uisce Beatha được xem như những bảo khí thuộc trường phái Lancer.Fate/Grand Order material III - Fionn mac Cumhaill, p.124-133, translated by crow_claw at Reddit. Fionn sở hữu các kỹ năng, Kháng Ma Lực, Thần Tính, Vẻ Đẹp Của Rắc Rối Với Phụ Nữ, Ma thuật, Thiên Lý Nhãn và phiên bản hoàn thiện của nó, Thiên Lý Nhãn (vẻ đẹp). Xây dựng nhân vật Thiết kế và tạo hình Daisuke Moriyama là người đã vẽ minh hoạ cho nhân vật Fionn Mac Cumhaill trong Fate/Grand Order. Hikaru Sakurai viết kịch bản cho nhân vật của anh. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Lancer Thể_loại:Servant có Thần Tính Thể_loại:Hiệp Sĩ Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Zero Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Apocrypha Thể_loại:Anh Linh Ai Len Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam